ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Save The World and Fight the Cyborg Koopa
They all made it to Yoshi Island Ace: Come on! Let's find Smithy! All: Right! They are going to find Smithy and they all went to top of the Mountain and they found Smithy Mario: Stop this! Smithy! Smithy: Is too late. All: (Gasp) He is going to ring the Bell Smithy: I.... I.... shall teach the World of Sorrow! And he ring the Bell and the all the Bell from Mushrooms Kingdom has been ringed Luigi: Oh No. Daisy: We're too late. Peach: This is not happening. Yoshi: Yoshi? And then Smithy is leaving with his Ship and then the Sea has turned into Yellow and the Ark has appeared Lexi: What's that. Peach: The Ark.... They say that the Ark once Traveled the worlds. If there's a Fifth Bell... Shouldn't there be... The Fifth Kingdom, as well? And the Ark is heading to the Fifth Kingdom!? Ace: This is not good. Danger Duck: Well what are we waiting for?! We have to save the World! Ace: He's right! Let's go! They heading off and they saw the Sea gone Stuffwell: The Sea! Is gone! Tech: Look! That Portal is leading to.... The Fifth Kingdom. Ace: The Fifth Kingdom. They saw Smithy Ship and the Ark heading to the Portal Lexi: Well, let's use this Hoverboard. Ace: Okay! Let's go everyone! They are using the Hoverboard and they are heading to the Ark and a Voice coming from the Loonatic ?????: elp me.... Help me.... Help me... Help Me! After that they saw Ken, Accel and Reiko waiting for them Ken: We have been waiting for you. Ace: Listen! We need to stop Smithy and the Ark, so back away!! Accel: We are not letting you leave from us!!! Smithy wants us to Eliminated you!!! Reiko: So we are gonna stop you!!! For foiling his Plan to take over the World!!! Mario: (Gasp) Ken Koopa: So Smithy can feel the People Sorrow! So let's fight!!! Ace: Lexi! Lexi: I got it! Peach, Daisy, Stuffwell. Come on! They left the Battle and the Loonatic even Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are fighting them now And: Time to use the Fire Element! He use the Fire Element on his Sword and he's fighting Ken Koopa Mario: Let'sa Go! He is using his Hammer at Reiko Luigi: Time for this one! He use his Fire Ball on Accel, And they all have been defeat from Mario and his Friends Ace: That's the end of them. Mario: Yes. ??????: Looks like you fight my Cyborg Koopa Smithy is watching up here Ace: Yeah. That's right. Smithy: Well done for defeat my Cyborg Koopa who has been Brainwashed Mario: Brainwashed? What are you talking about? Smithy: You don't know? I Reprogram them to become my Minion. They were Heroes from the Futuristic Town far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. Ace: They were... Heroes? Smithy: That's right. They save all the People from their Hometown, and then I captured them to become one of my Minions. So, they though that they were Evil who was Working with me. I reprogrammed them to Destroy Beanbean Kingdom and get the Beanstar. When we arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. I order them to get the Elements and the Star Rod from you guys. Mario: So, you Brainwashed them to become one of you? You Monster!! Smithy: (Laugh) That's right. Now that you want to Destroyed the Ark. That mean I will go to the Fifth Kingdom with my Ship. So bye. He went back to his Ship Ace: Great! What should we do, Doc? If we destroy the Ark that mean Smithy will reach to the Fifth Kingdom. Mario: There must be some way that we should stop Smithy and the Ark? And then saw a Shooting star heading towards them and it was the Star Observatory Rosalina: We're here just in time! Mario: Rosalina! You're here! Rosalina: That's right. I need to Power up my Star Observatory, so I can find you and your friends. Ace: Great! And E.Gadd, can you Reprogram those Cyborg Koopa? E.Gadd: Why? Ace: I'll explain why. Category:Cutscenes